Summoned
by NilakantaDragonQueen619
Summary: Her life is just about to change, and she never knew it. Being born in a small town in the middle of nowhere, nobody would dream of being attacked, but it happened. Her goal now is to destroy the Dark Guilds that took everything away with the very power they gave her. Being a Multi-Magic experiment makes Sage an open target: vulnerable and easy to distinguish from regular mages.
1. The past which she lives

The past which she lives

* * *

 **Hello everybody! I've been working on this story for a long time now and I thought it was about time to post this for all you guys. I've been working on this for a few months in trying to perfect my ideas. I hope this first chapter will be alright.**

* * *

It was a relatively peaceful day in my village; bright blue skies with hardly a cloud in sight, soft winds brushing past my face and rustled my hair and, of course, my little brother playing happily and laughing as he tried to catch the little white fluffs that floated around above his head. He ran around, raising his hands and clasped them together before bringing them down to his face and slowly opened them to find nothing then restart the whole thing again after he spotted another fluff, which made me chuckle. He never seemed to get tired of this game, which amazed me, since he'd been playing it all day and well into the afternoon.

My little brother's hair was thick, spiky and unbelievably long for his age just like our father. He had startling red, serpent-like eyes just like our mother, and he had my attitude. He was young, just about five years old, and was the cutest little boy in the village. In general, he looked like me, although I had clear blue eyes lined with a jagged ring of red and my dad's thick black hair, but it didn't stand out as much as it did for my brother.

Next thing I know, a weight is pressed on my back and small arms wrap over my shoulders. A head is pressed against my cheek and childish laughter rings in my ears. I laugh in return and reach my arm around to pluck the child off my back, bringing his feet into my line of sight. I took off his shoes as quickly as possible and started tickling. He tightened his grip, but soon let go and landed on the floor with a soft _thud_. It didn't seem to hurt him, or bother him, as he was still laughing loudly and trying to squirm out of my grip. Eventually, he manages to get out of my grip by twisting himself around and trying to crawl away. Once he managed to get out of my grip, he jumped on my back once again, laughing with pure joy.

"Silly goon." I laugh. I stand up and he holds on tighter, becoming clingy. Out on the horizon, the sky is a light shade of blue and the clouds stand out in their white beauty. "Alright, little monster, time to go home. You want to walk?" He nods and I set him down, holding out my hand for him to take as we start going home.

As we're walking down the path, I take in the scenery. The path had large forest life on either side of it, the long leaf covered branches created a small canopy that blocked most of the sun's rays. At one point, the branches become shorter until there were none to block the sun, letting us see the sky and the disappearing clouds. The sun is just about to touch the horizon, leaving the sky a dark red and giving the clouds a purple hue. I take in the beautiful scene for as long as I can, knowing this was by far the nicest I've ever seen and I wanted to remember it. I feel a pull at my hand and look down to see my little brother yawning and rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.

"I'm tired." He said quietly as he yawned again, his eyes already half closed. I smiled as I bent down and picked him up. He put his arms around my neck and put his head on my shoulder, trying to find a comfortable spot to lean his head. I started walking again and soon enough, after maybe a half hour of walking, he fell asleep. What a kid. I looked up at the sky again, only to see it being covered by long branches once more. _Oh, well._ I thought. _I'll see it when I get home anyways._

I didn't know how wrong I was. I patted my brother on the back a few times before giving him an awkward hug. He shifted ever so slightly, but didn't wake up. When there was another part of the canopy that was open, the sky had an unnatural touch of red to it. I mean, it didn't just look red, the whole sky in front of me had a bright red glow. As I got closer, I could see some buildings and the few buildings that I could see had grey clouds bellowing from the roofs. My heart sank and I subconsciously tightened my hold on my brother. He groaned lightly and lifted his head off from my shoulder, turning his head to look at me.

"What is it?" He asked. Soon waking up completely as he turned and saw the village. His eyes grew wide and watery. "What...?" His voice cracked and I took his head and gently lay it on my shoulder, turning and running into the undergrowth of the forest. He tried to protest, but I suddenly stopped running and gently put him on the ground.

"Stay here." I said, my voice thick with worry and warning. He tried to protest, but upon seeing the look on my face, didn't. I put on a more gentler tone. "Try not to worry, I'll just go in town to get mom and dad." I kissed him on the forehead.

"Promise me you'll be back." He said, his eyes watering, but his voice was strong and full of hope. I couldn't destroy his hope, even though I knew I might not be back for a little while.

"I promise." He gave me a big hug and then he pulled away, eyes still watery as he watched me depart. I felt bad about leaving him in the forest all alone when darkness descended, but I didn't want to risk bringing him into a burning town. I didn't want to lose my little brother.

I ran all the way to the village. I didn't want to waste any time. I dodged branches, fallen trees and then found the entrance. The wooden frame that used to accommodate travelers was burnt beyond recognition, falling apart where it was once joined by screws. The buildings were falling apart and tumbling to the ground right in front of me and people ran everywhere. As I ran, I had many close calls with burning beams falling in front of me. As soon as I spotted my house, I rushed towards it, hoping for so many things.

It was engulfed in flames. The door was hacked down from the outside and I could heard sounds of fighting inside. Suddenly, the roof exploded and my parents, surprising enough, were fighting two strange individuals. The man attacking my dad had grey hair and a very peculiar costume. The person attacking my mother was a strange man wearing a black and yellow outfit with no top, and was laughing like a maniac.

I was frozen in fear and amazement as my parents held off these strange attackers. However, they were bruised, bleeding and were obviously tired, and the others obviously weren't. The attackers, from what I could see, were using a dark type of magic whereas my parents were using some common magic they learned in the village, being simple fire and ice.

I unfroze when I saw my dad being held down by the old man, who was trying to say something to him, but also beating on him. I looked around and did the stupidest thing imaginable: I ran into the burning house. I felt the heat of the fire as soon as I ran through the doorway. Incredibly hot, I knew it would burn my skin if I touched it, so I tried to avoid it as much as I could. I made my way to my room, which was harder said than done, but I managed to find it.

I kicked my door down and looked around, trying to find an object in particular. Why did my room have to be such a mess? I was careful to move the objects that were only starting to light on fire, which was hard because _everything_ was on fire, but I managed to find what I wanted. It was wrapped in a blanket, with only the handle visible and I made a quick grab for it. Once I lay my hands on it, the wall beside me burst apart, showing me a small, young girl with short pink hair and a costume I found to be inappropriate for someone her age to have. She just looked at me for a few moments, as if observing me from head to toe before she said anything.

"Target spotted." She raised her hand and just around ten pinkish-purple blades appeared over her head, pointing straight up at first, but then flipped and pointed to me. "Come with me quietly and I won't hurt you." I tensed, instinctively putting my hand on the handle. A threat. Anyone who pointed a blade at me was untrustworthy.

"I don't trust you, but if you want to play with swords, then let's play." I challenged, even though I only wanted to get out of here, like, _right now_. For some reason, when I looked at the girl and saw how calm and confident she looked, I had a small doubt that I could win this fight unscathed. I wanted to go back to my brother and make sure he was safe. I wanted to help my parents with those two attackers, but I might as well be another obstacle and besides, now that I think about it, even though I don't really want to, they would probably already be dead by the time I reached them.

I took the blanket off the object and under was a jeweled sheath for a blade. It had a specific pattern that none could figure out at first glance, which was a dragons head, all made of different jewels. The handle was roughly the same, only with less jewels and more material to allow a comfortable and secure grip. I took the hilt and waited for the girls move. So far, she wasn't doing much except look at me with a strange expression I didn't like. She lowered her hand until it was level in front of her and the swords around her shot forward. I barely had any time to dodge or block any of the swords.

They ripped through my clothes and tore my skin. I gasped as the heat seared the fresh wounds, and seemed to intensify with every breath I drew. It almost seemed to intensify even more with the blood that coated my arms and legs. I stumbled but clutched the sword with my fast fading strength. The girl came near me just as I fell to my knees. The wounds were deep and throbbed terribly.

"Your family is doomed. Your parents will die, you village will suffer and your brother..." Somehow, I found the strength to stand and even swing my sword in less than a second once she was within striking distance. The sheath of the sword came to her neck and the jewels were enough to impersonate a blade, sharp and deadly. I glared at her with all the hatred I could muster and for a moment she betrayed an ounce of fear.

"You will _never_ mention Gajeel again." I hissed, baring my teeth and applied more pressure to the sheath, making her gulp and unable to move away. "If anything happens to him, if you lay a single finger on him, I will find and personally kill you and your friends first. I don't care how many of you there are. _You will all die by MY hands_." Her expression slowly turned to terror and as she looked into my eyes, she seemed so transfixed and wasn't able to look away.

I continued to stare for at least a minute until something very hot and hard hit my head, turning my house full of fire into a house full of darkness.

...

...

I woke up in a dark room. There was nothing too special about it except that it was incredibly white and bright, which hurt my eyes. I tried to rub my hurting eyes but found that I couldn't; my arms felt as though they were bound by thick leather straps, as well as my legs. My mouth had a dirty gag that tasted like dirt and tar.

I scrunched up my face in disgust and closed my eyes, sighing lightly. Where the hell was I? Was my brother alright? What about my parents? What happened to me? I was so focused on trying to find answers to my questions that I didn't hear the door open and the footsteps of the people that entered until I heard them talking right next to me.

"Looks like you're awake." A deep, old sounding voice said, somehow seeming surprised. "I didn't think you'd make it through the first phase." A few people at his side snickered, others chuckled and some had blank faces.

"The first phase?" I asked, my voice muffled by the gag. I didn't know what the hell they were talking about and I wanted to find out, perhaps stall them enough to think of an escape. As I glanced over the group, I recognized the little pink haired girl and glared at her. She tried to keep her composure, but she started shaking and turned to cower behind a woman with long dark hair.

The weird man with the black and yellow outfit came forward and stared at me from head to toe. Now that he was close, I saw that his eyes were shaped almost like the inside of an onion with the three rings in them. The thought would've been funny if I weren't tied down. Now I just wanted to punch the man in the face. He reached out a hand to touch me. I didn't really pay much attention to him as I kept glaring at the pink haired girl.

"What are you going to do with her, Master Hades?" He asked. As soon as his finger touched my arm, I turned my glare to him and blue sparks flew from my arm to his finger. He pulled his finger back with a hiss and returned the glare. Honestly, I didn't know how I did it, but I didn't let it show.

"Don't touch me." I warned, although it didn't sound like much with a gag muffling most of the venom in my voice. He looked at me and stepped towards me threateningly, but the old man stepped forward and put a hand on his shoulder. Reluctantly, he backed down and joined the rest of the group behind the old man.

He smiled as he neared me and believe me when I say this, his smile was _all_ but friendly. "Well now. I suppose we'll be ready for phase two. I hope you're ready."

...

...

I sat waiting in what they called my 'room', but it looked more like a cell. It certainly felt like a cell. I couldn't do anything until they showed up again for what they called my 'training lessons'. I thought different. Finally the door opened and I quickly turned off the lights, taking care to silently move to the side of the door, where it was darkest. A figure stepped in and by the sound of the voice, I could tell who it was pretty easily.

"Why is this room dark?" Zancrow asked. His voice was by far the weirdest. It was higher than most male voices and it annoyed me to no end. He moved to turn the lights back on but I closed in, catching him by surprise. He had a look of confusion written all over his face, but he didn't have time to do anything else. Once my hand touched his face, a bright beam of light lit up my room faster than anything else, sending the God Slayer flying into the nearest wall and also setting off an ear shattering explosion that utterly destroyed my room, creating a hole in the wall and revealing a grey sky. Good thing I didn't value anything in this cell, except my jeweled sword, which I had with me at all times.

"Time to get out of this hell hole." I growled. I thought of my very few friends and I knew I would've felt bad for leaving them here, so I left my now destroyed cell and walked out the door, knowing for certain that I would come back to this cell for my exit to the real world.

I went around, freeing my friends and the magnificent creatures known as dragons they rudely locked up for experimental purposes. It took me a little while, as to avoid the guards and Zancrows other friends. They were such a pain. I freed the ice dragon, the water dragon, the elemental dragon, and a few others who followed me to the exit and together we made our escape.

I thought we went unnoticed, but I was clearly wrong. A voice behind me yelled for us to stop, but I told them to keep going and I turned to face my opponent.

...

...

I barely got away. The wounds on my arms hurt and my legs were sore from hours of running, but I couldn't stop no matter what. I couldn't follow the others, otherwise it would slow them down and give away their position. I had to get away. I had to lose them, shake them off my trail and confuse them. I didn't know if I could throw them off again, but I had to try.

...

...

I managed to shake them off, but I couldn't stand anymore. I leaned heavily against a tree and eventually fell to the ground in a puddle of my own blood. I don't remember how long I've been there, leaning on this tree, just waiting for death to finally claim me. As my eyes closed, I saw two figures walking side by side in front of me. _Did they find me?_ I thought, slightly panicking at the thought of being found. The two figures stopped and looked at me, first in wonder, then as they started getting closer, in their own panic.

I tried to get up, to brandish my sword and make them go away, but they seemed truly worried, frightened even. I didn't recognize them, even with my fading vision. I barely lifted my head off the floor before I collapsed onto the ground again, grunting from the terrible pain that arose from that small action. The girl ran towards me and I panicked even more. I gripped my sword tighter, but it didn't seem to faze her as she knelt down beside me and looked at me from head to toe.

It was getting harder to breathe, the air seemed to leave my body faster than it came in and my eyes wanted to close for good. I didn't want it to happen, as there were so many things that I had promised to my brother. I had probably fulfilled most of them by now, seeing as I freed the other prisoners, broken out of a prison and managed to lose my attackers. But I had yet to fulfill my final promise.

They tried speaking to me, but I couldn't hear them over my thoughts, but I knew they thought I was going to die. Pfff. I didn't want to die. Correction, _I wasn't going to die_.I didn't intent on dying, not without at least seeing my brother again and fulfilling my promise to him. I managed to crack a small smile before my sight turned the grey, rainy afternoon into total darkness once again.

...

 _My body felt weightless. The darkness had completely obscured my vision, but somewhere in front of me, I saw the smiling face of my little brother. His image was frozen in time, changing occasionally to refer to different moments of our time together. One image was his face right before I had gone into my burning town. It struck me in the heart like a dagger to see his face so sad, so terrified. I reached my hand out to try and comfort him, but as my fingers brushed his cheek his image shattered and vanished into thin mist._

 _"Why bother fighting death, when death will come naturally? It's a horrible waste of time." A part of me reasoned. I wondered for a few moments before a different part of me answered._

 _"_ _ **Why is it a waste of time, when I promised to return? Why is it such a pain to fight it? To promise to live another day and return to see his happy face once again? To hug him as I used to? To play like I used to? To smile like I used to?**_ _"_

 _"To live like I used to?"_

* * *

 **Hi there. I hope this chapter was alright. I have a lot in store for this story, but don't worry. The Fall of Minecraftia and Ender Dragon are still coming along, and I don't plan to stop writing them any time soon. I'm writing Chapter 15 right now, but this story was bothering me for a little while, so I finally decided to post it. Tell me what you think in the reviews, I love reading those.**

 **-NilakantaDragonQueen619**


	2. A new guild, a new family

A new guild, a new family

 **Hello, I'm back with another chapter. Now, I'm thinking of changing the name for this story, but I have no idea what name to give it, so for now, it will remain as is, but if you have an idea for what you think might be a suitable name for this story, go ahead and either review or PM me. I'm fine with both options. So, enjoy the newest chapter, like it and if you want, leave a review.**

...

...

...

 _Something pulled me away from my conversation with myself and the world slowly started to light up with colours. The first thing I noticed was the temperature, which was freezing. The next thing I noticed was my environment. I was standing in the middle of a giant cave, which was lit by dozens, no, millions of crystals that were in several different shades of blue. In a few areas I could even see some red ones. The crystals nearest to me were almost as tall as I was, some were almost up to three times as tall as I was. I looked up, wondering how big the cave was and I was almost shocked. I could hardly believe my eyes._

 _"This is incredible." I whispered to myself, only to have the echo bounce around as if I had yelled. The ceiling was way above my head, enough to make the crystals look like toothpicks. I found it somehow deadly, but I had a hard time looking elsewhere._

 _When I finally managed to break my gaze off the ceiling, I noticed that whenever the two colours mixed, it created a beautiful shower of purple on the nearby crystals, which made the colour intensify and create more beautiful showers of different intensities. However, the most beautiful of all was not the colours, but the heap of pale blue crystals that resided in the exact center of the cave. The light seemed to be emitting from the heap, as it was by far the brightest._

 _I came closer, walking along the sand path towards the giant heap of crystals. I slowly went to put my hand on the nearest one, but it passed right through. The heap then moved, a large head coming around from behind the heap to look at me with startling dark blue eyes. It's breath could be seen by the vapors being frozen in the air as the temperature seemed to be going down still._

 **I await you.** _No lips moved to shape the words. Only the slight tremble in the ground indicated a life form much wiser than myself was present. The trembling ground shook the crystals, which gently rocked and sometimes knocked on each other to create lovely charms, making it seem as though the cave itself was speaking to me. The words were said slowly, almost as if to make sure I could understand._

 _The ground started to shake more violently as the heap of crystals rose slowly and formed the figure of the legendary beast so few were permitted to see. It's wings almost made half the length of the cave and it's body from head to tail was almost just as long. It's dark eyes bore into me, shrinking my world of wonders into one of darkness once again._

...

...

...

My senses slowly returned to my body. I could feel all my limbs, from my head to my toes. What was worse, I could feel the pain. It felt like I was dying again. The wounds on my arms and legs hurt, especially the one on my chest, and I could barely lift my arms, let alone move them. Same for any other muscle in my body. I smiled, mentally. I had pushed my body to such extremes that my muscles were all worn out. My breathing was steadier, which was great because I felt like I was suffocating in the forest. Wait. The forest. Where was I?

It didn't feel like I was lying on the forest floor anymore. It felt softer and made me feel secure, not to mention warm. That was a rare luxury for me to have. Only a few places I knew had that kind of luxury, and they weren't pretty or joyful. My head was on something equally as soft, but more squishy, almost like a feathered pillow.

When I opened my eyes, I saw a white ceiling again and I closed my eyes in defeat. I knew it. They had brought me back again to the very place I had vowed never to return to, that I never wanted to return to. Why did people always have to be so cruel? I opened my eyes again and looked at the ceiling once more, preparing myself to hear the angry scowling of the old man, the heartless comments from the God Slayer, and that revenged look from the pink haired girl, but none of those occurred, which surprised me. Where was I? I didn't even hear the trampling steps of fury and madness, only the soft footfalls of a calm and collected person, which surprised me.

The door slowly opened and in stepped a white haired woman wearing a lovely red and white dress. She was carrying a tray and I instinctively tensed, which resulted in pain that flared through my stomach area. I closed my eyes and decided to breathe, trying not to grimace too much at the pain and let myself know that I had dealt with worse before. The sound of rushing feet approached me and soon enough the pain started to wash away, but it was still present.

I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder, followed by a gentle voice. "Are you alright?" I nodded and tried not to stare at her. Her hand was comforting, but I wasn't too much of a fan for close contact.

She looked elderly, but that was only her white hair. She had the prettiest face and the perfect body structure to be a model in a magazine. Her dress was lined with various ribbons of white fabric, making it look like she was from royalty. I wasn't used to seeing such beautiful clothing, so I wasn't sure if it was expensive or not. Her voice was sweet, and she seemed concerned. Maybe this wasn't the same place then. Maybe it was different, but I didn't want to relax just yet. After all, I didn't know if she was only putting on an act or not and I didn't recognize her.

Before I could ask her who she was, the door opened again and two figures stepped in. One was a short, old man and the other was a scarlet headed woman wearing armour, I noticed a little smudge of blue under the armour on her left arm. She seemed familiar, but I couldn't place it. They stepped forward and looked at me curiously.

"How is she?" The scarlet headed woman asked softly. The white haired girl looked at me before answering. She had that look of doubt written all over her face, as if she didn't quite believe what she was going to say. I gritted my teeth, but tried not to show it. ' _You couldn't ask me directly because...?_ '

"She's healed quite a bit, so I assume she'll be able to move around by sometime tomorrow." I squirmed, starting to be able to move my fingers and toes. ' _Maybe by this afternoon, then. My wounds are almost completely healed, and my muscles will soon be free to move as well._ ' I thought. It was obvious that they were curious about me, but I didn't recognize any of them. Okay, maybe except the scarlet headed woman, but I couldn't quite place it.

They were talking to each other about possible reasons for my condition, but they weren't paying any attention to me and hardly noticed me getting up into a sitting position until I groaned lightly from the movements. They looked at me with utter shock, especially the old man. I then took a liking to the blanket, fumbling with it nervously, but knowing that I could also fight them made me feel a little better. I ignored their gaze completely, putting my hands down onto the bed and looked around the room to avoid their eyes as much as possible.

The room was fairly big, with several other beds that had a little dresser beside each of them. A small pitcher of water was on a tray beside my bed, along with a cup and a few rolls of bandages. A few of the bandages on the dresser were all soaked with dried blood. Now that I looked around, I couldn't find my sword anywhere. How long have I been here?

"Where is my sword?" I asked, my voice calm and soft. The three of them stopped talking and looked at me curiously.

"Do you, by any chance, mean this sword?" I looked at the scarlet headed woman questionably, watching as she put her hand in front of herself, which was towards me, and a pale golden light shone from between her fingers. I tensed, waiting to be struck but then the glow vanished and she had a dazzling jeweled sword in her hand.

"Yeah..." I said hesitantly, reaching out to grab my sword, but I was a little scared of her to be honest. She summoned my sword from thin air, which must mean she was a wizard. She held it out to me, expecting me to take it. I took it from her hand and looked at it with a careful eye, inspecting the design and structure. I sighed in relief and set it beside my bed, it really was my sword.

"My name's Makarov." The old man said. He then pointed to the scarlet headed woman to his right. "This is Erza. She was the one that found you in the forest." He then turned to the white haired girl on his right. "And this is Mira-Jane. She is the one that took care of you when Erza brought you into our guild-house. What's your name, my dear?" The old man said.

I took a dark expression, but tried to ignore the last statement he made. "Sage." They looked at each other, then back to me.

"You look like you have experience and skill. Are you perhaps a wizard? I sense great magical energy within you." Great. Now what? I sighed once again and nodded since there was nothing else I could do.

"Yes. I am a wizard." I said casually. I went to grab my sword again, but I accidentally brushed my fingers across Erza's own and a short moment, a stabbing pain flared in my arm. What the hell was that? I reached down again and, careful to avoid her fingers, took my sword and set it across my lap, looking at it like it was the most precious thing in the universe, which it almost was.

"Have you ever thought of joining a guild?" The old man said. Erza and Mira-Jane both looked at me with warm smiles.

"Yes, you would make an excellent addition to our guild." Erza stated. I quickly scanned her face for any signs of darkness or malevolence towards me, but all I saw was happiness, kindness and joy to seeing me up and well.

"I would be happy to assist you if you do choose to join." Mira-Jane added. I did a quick scan on her too, but came up with something similar. The old man wasn't too different. He was just happy in general. I gave it a couple of thoughts. If I did join a guild, I might be able to make some friends and gang up on the guild that terrorized me to be what I am. On the other hand, if I did, there might be a chance that the guild handed me over to the very people that made me the way I am. It was a fifty-fifty chance.

"Does that mean you three are part of a guild?" They nodded and all smiled warmly. I examined their faces again and found nothing new. They must be telling the truth. Might as well trust their word. They seemed like honest people to begin with, too.

"We are part of the Fairy Tail guild, one that is willing to welcome any and all to join." They kept smiling, which was starting to aggravate me, as Mira-Jane spoke. The old man then pointed to himself.

"If you choose to join our guild, you can come and speak with me whenever you feel like it. I can wait, so there is no need to push yourself." He added quickly, seeing me try and move my legs. I waved him off, shrugging my shoulders.

"Doesn't really matter, I've been through worst." I sighed. The two girls then looked at the old man and then to each other. Finally, Erza turned to the old man.

"Master, I will be willing to look after Sage for a little while. Maybe we can get to know each other better." She added, looking at me with a warm smile. I couldn't help but look at the master again, wondering what it was about it that reminded me of Hades. He had that caring smile, that joyous air around him, and something else...something protective about him. I couldn't quite place it yet, but it was something to consider.

"I will consider joining your guild, but what would be in it for me?"

They looked at me like I was bargaining, but I was already decided. I wanted to know more before I actually joined, to know that I would be safe. Mira-Jane thought about it for a moment. "Well, you would have the support of the entire guild if you want or need assistance with anything."

"And if you want to make some jewels, you could go on various job requests. We have temporary rent here at the guild house if you have nowhere else to stay in town." Master Makarov, the old man, added as he got up, slowly making his way to the door with Mira-Jane following him. It seemed like a fair trade. I wondered if each member was independent, of if they worked as one giant team. That was something I would have to find out.

Mira-Jane then turned around and gave me another warm smile. "I hope you feel better soon." They then left the room, leaving me alone with my saviour. She looked at me curiously.

I was starting to feel more energized than ever as my energy was returning to my limbs sooner than expected. I was tempted to swing the covers off and take off, but the look Erza was giving me was making me nervous, so instead I changed what I originally wanted to say.

"Where... Where are my clothes?" Apparently, I was in clothes that I didn't recognize, so they obviously didn't belong to me. They felt a little too big, a little baggy. And not to mention, they weren't my style. Erza looked at me with a serious face.

"They were torn and cut to tatters, so we had to get you some new ones. I hope you like the design." She smiled. I could tell from her expression that she handpicked them for me. Great. I didn't know what to say.

"No, not really. I would prefer to wear my own clothing, if possible." She looked at me sadly, as if I was heading down a dark path. Maybe she was right, because I was about to do something she obviously never expected. I spread my hands, concentrating on my magical ability first and felt the ripple as it shifted ever so slightly before a golden-purple glow came from my fingers. When it disappeared I felt the soft touch of the silk fabric in my hands.

"How did you...?" She stared at me with absolute disbelief. I wondered what was wrong, she seemed...astonished and somehow stoned at the same time. I waved my hand in front of her face and she blinked.

"I'm going to go get changed, if you don't mind." I said, trying not to sound rude, but found it very uncomfortable as I slowly swung my legs off the bed. As they touched the floor, I instinctively twitched. "Jeez, your floor is _freezing._ " I then gathered all my courage and put both my feet on the ground. Soon, the cold floor wasn't so cold anymore. I slowly got up, using the bed to help me and soon I managed to get on my feet. I made my way to the bathroom and checked to make sure I had the right clothing.

The shirt was a dark purple, made of silk. The pants were black with a few silver designs and fit like a second skin over my legs. I slipped a pair of boots over my feet, feeling the heat seeping into my feet. I had a skirt, but it was cut open and wrapped around half my waist. In general, everything was purple, with either a black or silver decoration that made the borders. I wore silver bracelets, and a gold necklace with various different jewels. I had missed them terribly. They were part of my ordeal with the dark guild and the trials. I couldn't possibly part with them. Once I looked at myself in the mirror, I saw myself. Not somebody I tried to hide behind, just plain me.

I went for my sword at my side and realized it was still on my bed. A sickened feeling washed over me and I rushed out of the bathroom. I came across my bed and it was lying beneath the covers. Once I was close enough, I saw the hilt as the only thing visible and I quickly drew my hand back as soon as my fingers brushed the jewels on the hilt, an unpleasant memory surfacing.

I had been in my burning house the last time I saw my sword covered by a blanket. My parents were fighting for their lives and my brother was somewhere in the woods, all alone. My eyes started tearing up at the thought of my brother. Why did I leave him all alone? Erza was still there, watching me. I noticed and brushed my tears away as quickly as I could. I didn't want her to ask any questions. Not now. I wasn't ready for questions.

"Is everything alright?" She asked. I knew it. I nodded and took my sword, putting it on my belt on my left side, which was specifically designed for it. I ran a quick check to make sure I had everything, and was satisfied. I had my clothes, my personal items and, above all, my sanity and my life. So, it was off to a good start. So far.

"I have considered joining your guild." I saw the light spark in her eyes and her smile returned. Before she could say anything I continued. "You saved my life, and offered me a safe place to stay and a way to make a living. So, the least I could do is join your guild." ' _This will give me a chance to look for my brother, too._ ' But I left that last thought unsaid.

"It will certainly be fun to have you around, Sage." She said. "What type of magic do you use? Everyone will be excited to know." I looked at her in horror, then lightened my expression, but she had caught wind of it and gave me a confused expression. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I...uh...use a lot of magic." I shrugged, hoping she would understand but she didn't. I stared at her for a while, and started over. "I mean that I'm a multi-magic user. I use various types of magic." She stared at me and all I could do was shrug once again, hopelessly hoping that she wouldn't ask me to specify _what_ type of magic I used. I would otherwise be spending all night trying to list them all. However, she just shrugged and started walking towards the door.

"Come, everybody will be glad to finally meet you." She said. She kept walking and what I saw beyond the door surprised me. There were tables everywhere, each filled with people and plates and cups. There was a bar with Mira-Jane behind the counter, serving various drinks. There was a board that people stared at for a while before choosing a piece of paper then running off after showing it to Mira-Jane. It seemed like a chaotic place and I couldn't believe that Mira-Jane and Erza could stand it.

"Look, the master is down there with Mira-Jane." Erza pulled me away from the railing and towards a set of stairs. I pulled away and smiled at her, taking her arm and pulling her back to the railing. She gave me a confused look.

"I want to show you something, maybe you'll like it." I concentrated and felt my magic energy slightly shift again. I pulled at the energy necessary to perform my task and I enveloped both of us in it. I then took in mind our desired location and soon enough, we were standing in front of the master, who looked stunned and shocked.

"Wha...how...?" She stuttered. I chuckled at their behaviour. I wasn't used to seeing people so shocked to teleportation. I shrugged again and looked at the old man.

"Hi. I came to tell you like you suggested if I wanted to join your guild." He still looked shocked, but he managed to compose himself enough to speak to me normally.

"So, that is nice to know. You can speak to Mira-Jane for your guild emblem and then feel free to come and go as you wish." I nodded and looked at Mira-Jane, who was cleaning a cup and was just about to put it on the shelf with the others. I walked over and tapped on the counter to get her attention. She looked over and smiled as soon as she saw me.

"Hi, I'm glad you're feeling better." I smiled back.

"Yeah, I was told to come and see you for the guild emblem." Her smile brightened a little and she reached down under the counter to grab something. For some reason, I thought of her bringing out a walkie-talkie, or tapping a button to alert my worst enemy, but she simply pulled out a stamp and an ink pad, both of which were enchanted, by the looks of it. I felt the magic, even if it was extremely minor and couldn't help but wonder if it was perhaps cursed. Mira-Jane applied the stamp on the ink pad and looked at me with her cheerful smile.

"Yes, I handle a lot of the newer members simply because the master finds that I have a calming and reassuring voice. Besides, I like greeting the new members. Now, where do you want it?" She held up the stamp and waited patiently for my response. I didn't expect this. I thought about somewhere where it would be exposed and would look threatening, but still reassuring.

"What about the colour, do I choose that?" I asked. Colour could affect pretty much everything, depending on how you looked at it. She just shook her head.

"No, the colour is automatic to fit with the user." I nodded slowly. _'Interesting_.' Well, nothing I could do about it, might as well give her my answer and hope for the best. I was still trying to figure out a good place to put it, so that everyone could see it, and then a light bulb went off in my head.

I finally decided. "On my left shoulder, right here." I pointed exactly where I wanted it and watched as she came over the counter with the stamp. She pressed the stamp on the exact spot on my shoulder. She pressed down for a moment and then released the tension. I looked at my shoulder and smiled. There was a dark purple mark there, now imprinted onto my skin. Perfect, it was the colour I was hoping for, actually. It looked kind of strange, like it had a head and a tail, but it looked... I can't really describe it properly. Like it was alive?

"Sage, I officially welcome you to the Fairy Tail guild." Mira-Jane said. "If there is anything you need to know, you can come see me or Master Makarov." She smiled once again and then headed back behind the counter to put the instruments away. She then started serving other people that appeared at the counter. I stared at the man that had seated himself beside me, studying him. I noticed he had white hair, was incredibly loud and was always talking about being manly. I grinned and looked at the rest of the guild behind me.

Most people were seated in groups of either three or four, talking about various things that ranged from the jobs they just completed or what they were going to do next. In general, the loudest, most annoying face I saw was a pink haired boy that was using a particular fire magic I found interesting. He was yelling and running around challenging everyone, obviously trying to show off as the strongest. At least, that's the impression I got from him.

I smiled as I looked around, this was going to be fun. I had a new guild to work for to get a living, and above all, from the impression I was getting from everybody, the guild was just one giant family. I found that curious. Which meant my choice was not going to be wasted, at least, not as far as I could tell.

 **Hi, this was mostly more of a talkative chapter, but don't worry, there will be action in later chapters that I'm sure will excite you guys. I hope you enjoyed and I can't wait to talk to you later! Don't forget, if you have a name for this story, tell me. I'm interested in what you have in mind.**

 **-NilakantaDragonQueen619**


	3. Follow your instincts

Chapter 3

 **Hello, my fellow readers. Let me tell you, I was surprised to see so many people into my first Fairy Tail fanfiction. Do you know how amazing this feels? Anyhow, as I have said before in previous chapters, I wanted to rename the story, but I have no clue what to rename it to. If you have suggestions, I am open to them. So, read ahead, fellow Fairy Tail fans, and enjoy the story.**

I was looking around the guild house when I had a chill. Like a cold chill. I was starting to feel the air change to a more colder temperature. The air was starting to chill my bones and I was lightly shivering. I looked towards Mira-Jane and hoped she didn't notice before I started walking away from the counter, which Mira-Jane was serving behind. I made my way to the front door and opened it, making the light spill in and a few members look at me in curiosity. I shrugged off their looks and walked out into the sunlight, already feeling the sun warm my bones and skin.

I marveled at how nice the city looked. There were more people than I expected, a _lot_ more. They almost covered the streets and littered the shops. The houses were beautiful and from what I could see from the outside, were beautifully decorated. There were so many colours and things I've never seen before. A few people pushed past me as I wandered through the streets and I was starting to feel uncomfortable. I didn't like being touched by people I didn't know, _especially_ people I didn't know. People I knew, well, let's say I had a certain tolerance.

I sighed in exasperation and focused my energy, feeling it shift ever so slightly as I focused on a place that was high up and close to the sun, and the only place I was familiar with was the guild house. I felt the energy wrap around me and my surroundings changed in less than a blink of an eye. The energy unwrapped and settled back down, making me crack a wide grin as the sun beat down on my skin. I closed my eyes and sank down to touch the roof, soon lying on it and enjoying the sun for as long as I could. As I lay down, I felt myself falling into a deep, warm asleep, but my dream was anything but warm.

...

...

...

 _The temperature was freezing, but it was a familiar type of freezing. I looked around and saw the crystal, ranging from the various blues to the blood reds and the few purples. Once again, I looked up and noticed the toothpick-like crystals that I had been first transfixed to. Now wasn't any different. They were lethal and dangerous, but also charming and fascinating._

 _When I managed to break my gaze off them again, I was still looking at the rest of the giant crystals close and far from me. When I looked at the heap of giant glowing blue crystals, I saw someone standing over a smoldering, blackened spot. I rushed over, wanting to find something to where it could have gone._

 _I ran and ran, but even before I reached the center of the cave, I noticed the man's smile and stopped dead in my tracks. He eyes gave me a 'he's-insane-but-knows-what-he's-doing' type of vibe. His smile sent shivers down my back. His blond hair rustled with unfelt wind, and the air smelled of ozone._ Fresh ozone. _I noticed a path of broken crystals, but there was nothing natural about it. The area looked as if something had smashed through it and then blowtorched everything. It almost looked as if this man had plowed through it._

 **I await you.** _The voice was the same as the beast so few were permitted to see, but why was it coming from the man? Why was he even here?_

 _"I know you await me, mighty dragon." I said. "But I don't know where you currently reside." The man stepped forward and lightning crackled around him like a second skin. So, he's a lightning user. Things could make things very interesting, especially if I were to meet him._

 **Beware he who is not what he seems.** _He said, although he was nowhere to be seen. At least, I hoped it was a boy. It sure sounded like one. His slow, but somehow loud voice echoed several times in vast cavern, making the crystals quiver a little._

 _I noticed that the man was wearing an awkward coat that was seemed to be made of leather and fur. His was wearing a light purple shirt made of fine fabric, which I found was silly for a guy to wear, and a pair of black pants. If it weren't for the blond hair, he would have made me think of that little pink haired brat with the strange fire magic._

 _He jumped towards me with a hand full of lightning, but before he could touch me and before I could move to defend myself, a roar shook the ground, and everything started collapsing back into darkness._

...

...

...

I woke with a start and immediately clutched my ears to block out the sound, but it did nothing to help and soon I was screaming. It was so loud. I felt as if my ears would explode. The sun was disappearing, being swallowed up by the night and the stars. Have I really been asleep that long? I didn't have time to marvel at the beauty of the sunset as I closed my eyes from the pain. I felt the ground shaking, either that or my guild-mates were being incredibly loud again, but I could hear them wondering what the sound was, and most of the people were screaming in pain.

I tried to stand but the pain was awful and I fell back down. I tried to listen for anything, and what I heard surprised me. I could hear...words...from the roar. I tried to regulate my screaming so I could hear the words, and eventually I turned my scream to gritting my teeth very hard. When I listened carefully, making sure to block out any other sound as much as possible, I was able to hear the voice from my dreams, which I found strange.

 **Help me! Somebody...save me!**

Just when I was sure my ears would actually explode, it stopped. The roaring came to a dead stop and it left the town silent. The tremors ceased, leaving the town un-destroyed, and raised new questions to my many questions that needed answers. The only thing I could think of that would've been capable of making that sound was the beast in the crystal cave. But where was it, exactly? Why was it calling for help? I suddenly felt a sting of lightning and smelled the sharp, strange smell of ozone and I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. I sent out a signal, trying to find a giant form of life anywhere around me. I needed to find the dragon, which would point me to the cave and then maybe he could answer some of my questions. However, the signals I sent around me came up blank. Where was the crystal cave?

Carefully, as my balance had gone all wacky, I made my way to the edge of the roof and jumped down, landing clumsily, but lightly on my feet in front of the doors to the guild. A few members looked at me curiously as I made my way inside. I tried not to stare at anybody, but they all had interesting magic that that they used in curious ways, and their talk was something I wasn't used to hearing. I tried to make my way to the Master as fast as possible, but I quickly found that he was gone. When I looked around, I saw Erza sitting with two boys, one was the pink haired fire-user, and the other for some reason was sitting in his _boxers_ and had dark raven hair.

I tried to break my confused gaze away and head back out to the roof, but Erza spotted me and called my name. I froze for a split second, knowing that a few people were looking at both Erza and I, but I paid them no attention and tried to continue out the door and I also tried to ignore her, but apparently, she was persistent. Sooner than expected she was beside me and was dragging me by the arm towards her table, where I noticed a cheesecake was sitting peacefully, waiting to be eaten. The two boys were fighting and I noticed the cold, white vapor coming from the boy in the boxers and the hot, white steam coming from the pink haired boy. There was someone cheering for the fire boy it seemed, but I just couldn't find anyone near them to determine who it was. And the other, he looked like an ice user. Wow, this is certainly an interesting guild. _Fire and Ice, Mother and Father..._ Why was I thinking of the deceased years after they were gone?

She then stopped dragging me around and I unconsciously rubbed my wrist, feeling the area she had gripped. It felt strange to have someone touch me with anything other than hate. Erza stood between the two boys and put one hand on each of their chins, then pushed effortlessly. They fell to the floor, but otherwise seemed to behave in a more mature manner after getting up off the floor. I sighed. ' _Good grief._ '

Erza kept her back to me. "I want you two boys to introduce yourselves, but be on your best behavior. Sage is a little shy and I don't want you to scare her off." She then turned to me and dragged me closer, even thought I didn't want to be touched that much. I was about to protest about me being shy and being scared away easily, but she then turned to the boys as she let go of my wrist once again.

I looked at them carefully, digging around in my own memory for their reputation, if they had one, and tried to identify who they were. The pink haired boy wasn't paying that much attention to me, as he was talking to a...was that a blue cat? With wings?! What else was in this guild, a Dragon Slayer?

They stayed seated, and said hello. They even invited me to be seated, which I tried to come up with an excuse to avoid having to say no, but Erza wasn't one for excuses and basically forced me to sit. I was starting to look at her differently now. She didn't seem to care about my 'anti-social' type of life. Now that I studied her more closely and carefully, I saw that that was just the way she did things. That was how she was. I couldn't change that. Not one bit, and I didn't like that.

"So," I said, feeling out of place and not wanting to be here, but Erza was keeping a close eye on me as she ate her cake, as if she was afraid I was going to find an opportunity to try and sneak away without her noticing. ' _Nice try,_ ' I thought. ' _If I do decide to sneak away, I would WANT you to notice._ ' "What's your name?" I looked at the pink haired boy first, noticing he wasn't too bright, but very talkative. That could be used to my advantage. He looked at me as if a random stranger had walked up to him and said hi, which I guess summed me up.

But then his face lit up. "My name's Natsu. Erza said your name was Savior or something, right?" I shook my head and wanted nothing more now than to go in my high tower of despair by the sun. Why did the world have to be so cruel? The cat, which is still blue by the way, sighed and looked at him, shaking his head.

"No, you dummy. Erza said her name was Sage. Weren't you listening?" I stared in bewilderment, but quickly rearranged my expression before anybody noticed. The man beside me, who was still wearing his boxers for some reason, looked at me curiously. He was looking at me with this...strange expression, as if he'd seen me somewhere before. It was really starting to make me nervous. It felt as if he was trying to peak into my mind. Hastily, I looked away and tried to avoid his gaze. The way he was looking at me made me nervous and I wanted to teleport out of his eyesight, which gave me an idea. I smiled and he was even more curious. Natsu actually asked why I was smiling.

"No reason." I said, trying to smother my smile. I didn't want to show off, not in front of people that might've heard of me. I didn't want to risk it, not here and definitely not now. Boxer Boy, as I've come to call him, then spoke directly to me.

"My name's Grey. Here's a piece of advice, don't stick around Flame Face here. He just ruins everything." He said. Natsu then started shouting and soon enough they were face to face, yelling insults at each other. I turned to see what everyone thought of this, but most were simply laughing and pointing. Some were face-palming themselves, probably thinking what big idiots they were, which, of course, they were.

I turned to Erza. "Do you know what he meant? 'Cause I'm lost." She laughed and stuffed a mouthful of cheesecake in her mouth. After she was done with her mouthful, she looked at me with a cheerful face.

"He's just saying that Natsu has a way of expressing his own fun, which to us, is different." She said. I nodded slowly, trying to figure out what she actually meant, but trying to show that I understood.

"I don't see how that was any different than what he said." I dropped my head on the table and lifted it just enough to look at the fighting boys. "What type of magic do they use?" Suddenly, Natsu was sitting next to me with a strange glint in his eye.

"I'm actually a Dragon Slayer." His cat said something like _"Ai!"_ , and started talking about all the things Natsu could do, but my attention was already focused on the table. ' _A Dragon Slayer?_ ' I thought. ' _What the hell? I can't ask him about the crystal cave then, not if he's a Dragon Slayer. Maybe Erza will know, but I have to catch her alone. Or even the Master. I'll have to talk to both of them._ ' Grey then snapped me out of my thoughts when he started talking.

"I use Maker-Magic." He then stopped and looked at me, as if expecting a sigh of confusion, but I knew what Maker-Magic was, since I did use it. I then mentally slapped myself in the face. Did I have to specify everything?

" _So_ , what type of Maker-Magic do you use?" I asked him, trying to sound curious, which I was, and not to angry or upset, which I was.

"Oh. Well, I use ice magic." He said it like it was obvious, which it was. The white vapors around his hands gave it away when I first saw him. But then, what about his clothes? Why does he take them off? Is it because he's too hot in this room? Or is it for a different reason? I was curious, but I didn't want to be too rude on my, well, first day.

"Question." I said, turning to Grey once again. He looked at me, seeming to be ready for anything. He seemed curious as to why I was turning my head away and blushing in the slightest. "Why aren't you wearing any clothes?" He looked down, for some odd reason, and then looked troubled, but he didn't do anything but grunt and shrug it off. Well, whatever, that was his problem.

Erza then turned to me so suddenly I actually expected her to call out a challenge or randomly start attacking me. My hand was already on the hilt of my sword, ready to defend and attack if necessary, in case my magic failed. She set her eyes on me and then spoke. "Let's go on a job together." The boys started cheering and talking about what kind of mission we were about to go on, but Erza then specified. "Only Sage and I will go."

"Okay." I said slowly. "What kind of job? You might have to be more specific." She then grabbed my hand again, which I didn't like, and dragged me over to the board. Now that I looked at it, it was full of papers that offered different amounts of jewels. I found a few interesting, but Erza already seemed to have her eyes on a specific one and took it from the board, handing it to me with a strange glint in her eye. Once I read it, I actually found it interesting, but slightly boring. it read:

 _Thief Hunt._ Then the rest was blank. I smiled. So, I had to find out everything, how nice. Erza looked at me and I shrugged, making a scrunched up face to show my uncertainty. She looked at me and smiled, that strange glint still in her eye.

"It's all right. It'll be fun, trust me." She then took the paper to Mira-Jane, still dragging me around the wrist for some reason. Mira-Jane looked at the paper and then looked at me, as if she was uncertain whether or not to actually let me go or not, but then she looked at Erza and reluctantly scratched something down on her notepad. Erza then turned to me and said something as she began pulling me around again. Once we were outside the guild doors, she let go of my wrist and I willed my magic to shift ever so slightly. My senses were suddenly amplified and a variation of smells, sights, tastes, and even feelings almost overwhelmed me. I took a quick sniff of the air and then tried to identify everything I had smelled. One of them was similar to that of a dragon, but it was only a string and it was attached to a familiar human stench, one that smelled lightly of burnt food and fire. Somewhere close by, a more chilled smell was close to it, as well as the smell of a feline. Damn it. Were they following us? No matter, I was sure we would lose them sooner or later.

Erza plowed ahead, heading to the person who had put up a notice in the guild. I followed close by, not wanting to lose myself in the crowd and almost stepped on her a few times when she kept stopping for no reason at all.

...

...

...

A few hours later, we had an idea of what to do and where to go as we were setting up camp for the night. We were camped right outside, and I mean _right outside_ , our targets headquarters. I couldn't sleep, not now that I knew what to do. A plan was already hatching in my mind and I smiled. This first job of mine was going to be fun.

I looked over at Erza, finding her still unpacking her ten thousand bags of luggage for just one night. Did she really need all that much stuff? I couldn't answer that for her and so I unrolled my sleeping bag and sat on it, watching the house with curious eyes. "I'll take first watch." Our eyes met and I knew she knew what I intended to do. She shook her head and I glowered silently at her, turning my head to watch the house with renewed interest. Slowly, my anger turned to curiosity as I saw figures moving to and fro. I extended my senses, finding it suspicious.

What were they doing? I watched carefully, seeing that a few men were practicing magic while others were handing weapons to one another, passing the weapons down a long line until it reached a large truck, stuffing them inside. One of the figures looked up and suddenly his eyes met mine. He seemed like a body guard, making sure the weapons were being piled into the truck and keeping the others in line. He mentioned to his buddy and together they stared at me. Their weapons made a deep noise as the ends hit against the ground, and suddenly a loud whistle sounded. I grunted and slowly backed away, trying to determine if they were really seeing me, but the weapon in his hands was already poised up over his shoulder and suddenly the second figure was also looking straight at me, something gleaming in his hands and a smile on his face. He drew his hand back and I caught a glimpse of a shaft before he thrust his hand forward with a lot of force. The spear came sailing towards me and I thrust my hand forward. Under less than a second, I gathered the right energy and stopped the flying projectile, willing it to turn around and head right back to its owner. Now it was my turn to smile as they ran from it. To have a little more fun, I willed it to multiply and head for the crates, which I only noticed were the weapon supplies. That would stop the flow for a little while. A few members now were incapacitated and unable to do anything but lay on the ground until someone came to pick them up.

I wanted to laugh, but Erza was sleeping, so I didn't want to make any noise at all, if I could avoid it. After, whatever that was, I decided to take extra precautions. I gently put my hand on the ground and whispered a few simple words. The ground lit up with a soft glow that soon died down. Erza shifted in her sleep, but otherwise did nothing. I was surprised she slept so soundly in less than a few moments, even with the commotion that had occurred. I smiled, feeling proud as I sank down slowly to my sleeping bag. Why was I feeling so sleepy? I extended my senses and felt a few presences approaching from behind us. I smiled again as I put my hand on the ground again. They could never catch me off guard.

I focused my energy and directed a path towards the intruders, who were sneaking towards us at a rather quick pace. I smelled the iron of various weapons, but barely heard the jingle of armor. I could see the small glint as their weapons caught the light of the full moon. I could hear the sound of their footsteps as they crushed the branches and leaves beneath their feet. I could almost hear them talking in hushed whispers, as if they were afraid to be heard. I waited, then sent a cold wave of ice that would freeze the ground solid and direct them back to where they came from. As soon as I sent out the wave, I heard a few panicked yells and surprised yelps as the wave took effect.

I felt like laughing again, but more people were coming from somewhere to my left. I sent out another wave, but this time I got up and focused my energy to transport me to the roof of the building I was looking at a few yards from our campground. I felt more at home when I was close to the sun, well, the moon was also acceptable. I blinked and my surroundings were completely changed. Now I was up high, watching over everything and sat down with a smile on my face. I looked up at the moon, and lay on my back to stare at the full circle of beauty all could see, yet none could touch.

When I looked down again, a small man, who looked like all the others, gave me a vibe that said he was sneaking around for some reason. I studied his face, then put a mental note in my mind to mark him as _'suspicious for no reason_ ' group. Looking up at the moon again, I felt the weariness finally settle in and, with no other option, as Erza was safe and in my own way so was I, I fell asleep, feeling the darkness settle around me and drown everything out.

I didn't have to worry about much. This job was easy, simple and loaded with weaklings to beat up. Everything was going to be fine. At least, I hoped so.

 **There you have it. I hope everyone is excited. I'm planning to update both the Fall of Minecraftia and Ender Dragon sometime soon, so don't bite off my head. Just as before, if you liked it or have a name in mind for the story, tell me and I will consider it. Well, anybody who likes my stories are awesome, nonetheless, but reviews are appreciated.**

 **-NilakantaDragonQueen619, the one and only.**


	4. Hand of the Illusionist

Chapter 4

 **Hello everyone. I must say, I like all the support. With everyone encouraging me by reading, following and even favoriting my first Fairy Tail Fanfiction is something I really appreciate and it encourages me to write even more just to know that you've enjoyed them. I gotta say, I love you guys. So, by all means, I will cease my rambling and let you be on your way to reading another adventure. Read on, review if you so wish, and most certainly love it.**

...

...

...

I woke up to the sweat smell of the outdoors, feeling the moon soak away the heat from my tan and cool my already forever cold bones. For a moment, I pictured myself at the top of a cliff, my legs dangling over the edge as I sang my brother to sleep with his favourite song. I opened my eyes and saw the big bright moon. I felt my legs dangling over the edge of the building, even though I wanted to think of it as a cliff. I wanted to see his face again, to hear his smile again, to make him happy again. I knew I had to find him, though, to make that dream come true and that thought shattered my dreamy illusions.

I looked around and pulled my legs close to me, sitting crossed-legged on the roof, watching the dark midnight sky. It looked as if someone had spilled a few cans of black and blue paint all over it before putting a giant blotch of bright white paint to make the moon. The stars looked as if someone had taken a toothbrush and splattered the sky. It looked wonderful. If I could somehow send a signal to Erza in case we needed to engage...

That made me think of something. What if they attacked us? Would that give us clearance to engage and take captive? Maybe not. The job assignment was to spy on the thieves and find evidence of their involvement with the dark guilds, and if they were involved, and only if, could we engage and take them captive. The result would be the shutting down of their operation. I smiled at that thought, but it vanished as I wondered what guild they could be working with and supplying weapons for. My expression darkened. What if... ' _No._ ' I thought fiercely. ' _Don't think about it. Don't think about it. Think of now. Think of what to do now._ '

I looked at the moon once again, feeling the coolness of the night still seep through my bones and looked over at the cliff where Erza was sleeping. Maybe I could tell her. I was already starting to figure out a plan to figure out if they were indeed working for the dark guilds, but that was something I needed to do alone. Actually, it was something I could do alone right now. But what if something went wrong? The least I could do was let Erza know, just in case anything went wrong. It was always good to have a backup plan.

As I was standing up on the roof, I saw a flying shape up in the sky. It had a long tail, and had a light blue outline in the light of the moon. Soon, it turned and flew away on white wings somewhere near the cliff where Erza was staying. Damn it. Better act now.

I concentrated, soon feeling the slight shift of my magic, and pictured the top of the cliff near Erza. When I opened my eyes again, I was standing next to her sleeping bag and I bent down, careful to check my surroundings before hand, and put my hand on her shoulder. Where the hell did that cat go? I whispered her name a few times, but she was sound asleep. I mentally face-palmed myself. Why? I don't even know. Maybe I was hoping that she would be a light sleeper. I guess not.

"Erza." I said, my voice a little above a whisper this time. Lightly shaking her, I saw that she was moving a little. Good. I whispered her name a few more times, and soon she opened her eyes. I stopped shaking her and her eyes met mine.

"It's the middle of the night." She yawned. "Did anything happen? What do you want?" She was wearing pyjamas that I found too cute. They were purple and had various sword designs on them, all scattered around and in different colours.

"Not much, really." I answered. She was sleepy, but she was fully alert and I now noticed that she was putting on an act. Nice going. "I've got a plan, but I'm not sure you would want to hear it." Instantly, she became fully awake, her eyes snapped open and she looked ready to fight anyone despite being in purple pyjamas. Carefully, for a little while, maybe an hour, she listened while I told her my plan. She asked questions, but didn't object to anything. The only condition she wanted was to be able to see my every move, which I told her I could arrange. After everything was settled and we were both content with the plan, I headed out into the night, looking at the full moon that was above my head for one final time.

...

...

...

Carefully, I made my way to the front gate. I made sure to cover my sparkly sword with a small, handy spell that I liked to call _'Shielder Magic_ '. Hopefully no one would be able to see the twinkle as the moon hit the various jewels. Traveling through the underbrush, I was able to successfully sneak by a few patrols and take out a few of them, afterwards cloaking the scene with illusionary magic to trick the eyes into believing I had murdered everybody. Of course, Erza was against me _actually_ killing anybody, so the spell didn't apply to her.

Now, I waited. I had left a few of the patrols lying around, hoping they didn't wake up anytime soon, and sat in the undergrowth. I had extended my sense of hearing and direction and tagged all the patrols I had taken out. Tagging the patrols only permitted me to know the basic information, but in this case, I used it to see if they were still asleep. Which they were, by the way. I had left a few patrols go, because I didn't want to wait until morning for the base to send out more patrols or notice that they had gone missing. They would find out eventually, hopefully before morning.

I closed my eyes, and focused on my hearing. In the distance, I could hear the footsteps of a two man patrol walking down a gravel road. They were silent for a while, but the more I listened, the more I started to understand why and smiled in glee.

They had found one of my illusionary murdered patrols. Their footsteps slowed, and one even stopped and I could hear the chocked sobs of the man as he tried to conceal them behind his hand. The other ran towards the patrol and was hyperventilating, saying how he wished he was seeing some kind of illusion. He didn't know how right he was. Soon, the two sets of feet were running towards my beautiful scene and they started talking.

"Nelson? Logan?" A voice called. The rustle of clothing made me snicker. They were shaking the fakes, not noticing that they were pure magic energy made to look like the real patrols guards. I had to try so hard to suppress my laughter, otherwise it would screw my plan big time. Somewhere else, I could also hear other patrols coming across the murder scenes. How neat, they came across them almost all simultaneously.

"Damn it!" The other voice yelled. A log was kicked in frustration and send flying somewhere into the forest. I heard the rustle of clothing and the click of a button. "Richy, we found one of the patrols. Looks like murder." I heard a click and then for some reason they fell silent. One of them stomped in frustration. Then I heard the reply.

"Copy. Can you identify the cause of death?" There was another click, and I could almost see the scuffle of feet as the two men made their way to examine the bodies. A few moments passed, and the only thing I heard was the soft mumbling of the men. It was starting to get boring and I was on the verge of turning my attention to another group. But then I heard a small click.

"Rich?" When I heard one of the two men say that name with so much hesitance, my attention was drawn right back. They had stopped moving. I heard the click.

"What is it?" I heard the choppy reply. The two men had gone stiff and I could smell the salty smell of sweat.

"This patrol was murdered. The cuts are too clean and straight to be that of the regular bear attacks, and they are relatively fresh. Both these men were stabbed through the heart, as well. They had no chance." One of the men said, then I heard the click. I smiled. Now it was going to be interesting.

"Hold on, I'm getting other reports. I'll get back to you." The choppy reply came a few moments later and ended with a sharp click. The men tensed up, waiting for a few moments. But then when the man came back, it was more than enough to make me start the next phase of my plan.

"Come home to base! Right NOW! We need to regroup before any more of our men are murdered." The voice then moved away, with my extended sense of hearing, I could hear the same voice, probably the one they had called Rich, was telling everybody to get home to base. Apparently they were already short on patrolmen, so they needed to condense their forces. Also, I heard from another group that they feared the attacker would already be inside their walls. A few of them were already panicking, and others were not surprised. I would be sure to change that.

I guess now was the time to move. The next step of the plan was to destroy their defenses, and they had pretty good defenses. Before I had gone out to set up my many illusionary murders, I had done a little scouting and found that their base was protected by all types of magic. I wasn't happy to find that out. It meant that my next move was to destroy that, or else, let's just say that I would be somewhat screwed.

I looked around, and finding that I was still alone and hidden in the forest, I began to make my way to the big building that was somewhere near me. Carefully, I went around the patrols, and came near the fortress. I could see several lacrima that held the power necessary to operate the barrier and I got a sickening feeling. I couldn't destroy them from outside, so the only other option was to send someone inside.

I put two fingers to my head and thought of Erza. Her face came to my head with ease and I quickly looked around to make sure nobody was around. Once I was sure the coast was clear, I sank to the ground and concentrated, my magic energy shifting ever so slightly and her thoughts were in my head.

' _Erza!_ ' I thought, her thoughts then turned to questions and soon enough she got them under control.

' _Sage? Where are you? Is everything all right?_ ' Good lord, so many questions. I chuckled lightly before answering.

' _Don't worry, I'm fine. I just need your help to get into the fortress._ ' Her face didn't betray an ounce of confusion, but her thoughts were different. She _was_ confused. However, they slowly dimmed out and I was finally able to focus properly.

' _Why? Is something preventing you from getting in?_ ' I knew she would ask that, but I didn't know why I was feeling like she was peeking into my past. I knew she wasn't, but the feeling was unsettling.

' _Sort of, they have a barrier that I can't cross._ ' I thought, from the look in her face, she seemed to know where I was headed, but she allowed me to finish. ' _I would need you to get into the building and destroy the lacrima that they have. After we're inside, we should be able to spy on them for a little while and snoop around._ ' I could tell she wanted to object, but she held herself back and agreed.

' _How would I get there in time before the patrols, though?_ '

' _Don't worry, I've got it all figured out._ ' I retracted my minds grasp and then focused on Erza. She was up on the hill, waiting for my cue. I focused on her position, and feeling her confusion swarm around me and also feeling my magic shift, I imagine her disappearing in a small haze of light coloured particles and reappearing just as fast right next to me.

As soon as she appeared, I reached out and pulled her down into a crouch next to me. She looked around and tried to speak her confusion, but I silenced her with a small look and a finger to my mouth. I pointed to the lacrima and she nodded, no longer confused.

I reached out to her mind once again and felt her shiver next to me. ' _I'll distract them to give you a chance to enter the building undetected. After that, I'll try and keep them away from the lacrimas long enough for you to destroy them._ ' She nodded and together we made our way closer to the gates. We had to stop a few times because a few of the patrols were finally starting to come in. After I had directed her to the gates, I made my way around to the back side of the building and made sure no one was around. I took a deep breath, and, making sure that no one saw me, prepared the best distraction I could come up with.

I focused my energy around me and curled into a little ball. On my back, I felt the wings materialize and take solid form. All around me, I felt my energy multiply just enough to create a large, bright beam of light and as I tried to picture something that would make anyone freak out. What have people not seen in a long time? What did people fear? What were they _supposed_ to fear? I'll tell you, when the answer popped into my head, the creature manifested itself as a result.

Wings spread, it was flying high enough in the sky to avoid touching the ground. It's long tail swiped the ground and knocked over at least a few hundred trees. It's neck supported a gorgeous head that had a mouth full of pointed teeth. It's scales were a snowy white colour. The white feathers on its red-purple leather wings shone and sparkled in the moonlight. It's long tail narrowed into a thin end that had a little bit of fluff on it. But the feathers looked more silver in the moonlight. It's maw slowly opened and it let out a sound so terrible, I would've almost found it real.

Several men came to see what it was, and I could've sworn some looked like they wanted to run to their mothers. I spread my wings, cringing at the small pain in my back, but sucked it up and beat them against the air to rise into the night sky. Once I was beside my magnificent creation high up in the sky, I raised my hands and amplified my voice so that everybody could be able to hear my every words.

"Attack." I willed my beast to move forward and pass right through the barrier. All the guards were so surprised that when they saw the giant creature that most dropped their weapons and high tail it out of the gates. It raked it's front talons across the lacrima and made it seem as if it had destroyed it. The men started panicking and tried to stab it, but their weapons bounced off its scales. My creature roared; the ear shattering cry did more than just hurt the ears, it took the energy from the men and forced them to black out. More and more men were called to deal with the beast, and less men were guarding the lacrimas. I smiled.

"Bend down to your knees or be his next meal!" I cried, chuckling and trying to act every bit like a true maniac. I guess it worked, 'cause a few of the guards were starting to look around, not sure if they should listen or not. A few of them were still trying to fight off my magnificent creature.

My beast howled, and I willed it to show impatience by smashing the nearest trees and stomping the walls of the building. More of them started to look around, wondering if they should really listen to me. I would give them to listen.

"Bow down! Drop your weapons! Or witness his true destructive power!" I made my creature step forward and open his mouth. To make it real, I took my own Fire magic and made my creature spew it at the fortress, just enough to show the destruction. For an extra effect, I made him chomp down on a random person and send them flying, roaring afterwards. The person landed in front of all the men, and most backed away in horror. I laughed out loud.

My beast was becoming more and more agitated, smashing trees and destroying the fortress. I could see through my illusion that Erza was on her way to destroy the last lacrima. I beat my wings harder and rose high up into the sky. I angled myself and twisted mid-air to face the barrier that lay beneath me. From this high up, my creature looked like a small pet I could hold in the palm of my hand. I gave myself a burst of speed and headed straight for the lacrima. I shot through the air, coming down with incredible speed and ignited my hand with fire and lightning. The magic crackled in my hand and I smiled.

I enhanced my sight and saw Erza raising her sword to smash the last lacrima to bits. Just as her sword smashed through the orb, my fist connected with the barrier and as the lacrima fell apart, I made it look like I broke through the barrier and I punched the floor. Dust came from everywhere and I snapped my fingers. The damage that had been done to the walls of the building were no longer there, the broken trees were mended, and the person my beast had torn apart vanished into thin mist. The men gaped at me and I just smiled.

I heard my beast howl one last time, and I willed it to fly up into the sky, where it disappeared and vanished completely. I willed my wings to vanish and they shrunk back into my back, vanishing. When the dust cleared, I jumped up and landed near the remains of the lacrima. I was about to join Erza by the petrified men, but something caught my eye. A rustle of movement, somewhere behind me, near the crater in the ground I had created. Being cautious, I took careful steps, and I suddenly pounced, but he was waiting for me with a knife in hand.

I barely dodged it, and grabbed his hand. I tightened my grip until he was grimacing and dropped the knife. However, the sly bastard just caught it with his other hand and tried to stab me with it, but I was always prepared for things like this. I grabbed his other hand and the knife was millimeters from impaling me in the stomach and twisted. He cried out in pain and dropped the knife. This time it clattered harmlessly to the floor.

Just as I let go, I grabbed a robe from my magical inventory and wrapped him up good, with his hands alongside him, as to not give him a chance to escape. However, his clothing differed from the others, making him look more...suspicious. I made sure to keep an eye on him as I brought him to Erza and the rest of the men, which were already tied up. I tossed him with the rest of them, and watched their reaction. All the other men looked at me in horror, as if I always kept a beast up my sleeve to terrorise anybody into surrendering. Which, I guess, I now did.

I grasped the hilt of my sword and glared at them, trying to keep my evil impression alive for the questioning. I watched as Erza questioned them, together as a group, then targeted one at a time to tell her something. If they didn't answer, I would glare at them and threaten them with my sword. A few were stubborn, like my suspicious man, but eventually, I jumped in and took over the questioning.

I looked at the first man, which was in front of me, and asked him a few questions. He was too petrified to answer and I moved on. All the others were mostly the same, but when I reached my suspicious man, I asked more specific questions, as he seemed smarter than the rest, but I didn't want anyone else to hear. I went to put fingers to my head, but hesitated, as I knew Erza was looking, but did it anyways. I didn't look directly at my man, but I reached for his mind. What was passing through his head shocked, surprised and angered me.

His mind was going _everywhere_ , but I caught a few things that made me angry. It almost made me think he was insane, but he looked calm and collected on the outside. What was up with this man? What made him different from the others? What kept him from getting scared of me and my powers? The answer was just around the corner, really. When I listened carefully, I could hear a small part of his consciousness speaking.

' _Damn it. These guild bastards are trying to cut off the supply lines for our most valued customers. What will happen when Zancrow finds out about this? We'll all be killed, most likely. He'll be here tomorrow night, anyways. We're dead if we can't shake off these phoneys._ ' Said his mind. I had to try hard, but it was almost impossible for me to hide my glare. His mind continued to wonder, but I had pulled out of it, too much in a fury to respond or continue my questioning. We had succeeded in our job, and all that was left was to truly destroy their center of operations.

I looked at Erza and she gave me a confused look. I gestured for her to follow me and, reluctantly, she did. Just as we were out of earshot, I started telling her what I heard. I could barely contain the venom in my voice as I spoke.

"What is it?" She asked. She could see that I was angry, but she didn't know why. She couldn't possibly know why. I wasn't ready, it was too soon, but I could tell her what I heard.

"When I crashed into the lot of the building, I found a man I thought as suspicious." I started. She didn't say a word, so I continued. "He seemed different, more calm than the others. When I was questioning and I came up to him, I wanted to know what he was thinking."

"Why?" She finally said.

"Because he seemed like the kind of guy that wouldn't talk no matter how much you threatened him. He just gave me that feeling." I answered, then continued. "In his mind, I found out who they're working for and supplying the weapons. A member form that guild is going to show up tomorrow for some sort of inspection, and he's all but friendly." I cringed, not wanting to remember his awful voice, his yelling at my many failures, his brutal beatings, his mean comments... I didn't want to relive those memories. Erza gave me a look of pity and sadness, as if she could almost see my past through my eyes.

I looked back at the building. "We have to destroy the building tonight. After it's destroyed, I want to put the tied up thieves in the center of the destruction. It seems more appropriate than leaving them in the forest." She nodded, and I made my way to the building, but she put a hand on my shoulder and stopped me.

"You haven't told me who they're working for." I gave her a sad look, and tried to look away, but I was transfixed by her eyes. Her eyes showed concern for me, something nobody has ever done to me.

"They work for Grimoire Heart." My voice was full of venom, and I saw that she knew I had something personal against them.

 **Seriously, I am literally dying to know what everyone thinks of this. I want to read your reactions, your fan-theories, your thoughts. I would like to read them all, but that decision is entirely up to you. Farewell, brave wizards, for we shall meet again in the next chapter!**

 **-NilakantaDragonQueen619**


	5. Reliving Hell

Chapter 5

 **Hello, my fellow wizards. I'm terribly sorry for not uploading lately but school makes it a little hard for me to find time to update any of my stories. But, BUT, now I found a little time and thought I might update this for you all to enjoy. I hope everyone likes this chapter, I think it might make some of you upset towards me, but it sets the tone for later chapters. You'll see why. Anyway, I hope you enjoy, read, review and love.**

I didn't know what to make of her expression. She looked confused, yet seemed to understand everything behind said. She stared at me, yet didn't seem to notice. I waved my hand in front of her face, but she just kept staring at me for a little while before turning her head to look at the tied up thieves. I also turned my head, mainly to avoid her gaze. It troubled me to no end to see that look. It made me think like she was trying to decipher my words to know what happened in my past. I didn't want her to, though, and I wouldn't let her.

"Then that means it gives us clearance to engage, which we already did, so the only thing left to do is shut down the operation." She said softly, but in a strong commanding voice that I found a little...intimidating.

"For _good._ " I added, putting my hands in my pockets to stop Erza from seeing them shake so much. I wanted to deal with them the same way I had dealt with Zancrow, but the job forbid it. Damn it. I was starting to doubt ever having to join a guild. Why? Too many rules. Plus, it looked like it might be one of the light guilds, or else I would've been tossed right back into the hands of _THAT_ cursed guild. In my pockets, my hands clenched and they almost lit with my destructive magic.

Without realizing it, I was already by the thieves and, ALSO without realizing it, Erza was already beside me. She was looking at me with a curious expression and I didn't like it. I turned away to face the building. Then I thought of something, but the thieves were right there, and I was starting to feel a little buzz in the back of my head. Technically, it wasn't the best idea for me to continue using my magic, but in this case I had no other choice. I scowled inwardly.

"I'm heading in. Whatever you do, don't follow. Or else you might get caught in the explosion." I turned my back on everybody and headed back towards the building. Easily, I jumped over the walls and landed inside the lot of the building, near my crater in the ground. Outside, I heard the small flapping of wings, the shouting of a name, and a few seconds afterwards I heard a few thumps next to me and inwardly slapped myself. Why now?

"Why are you here?" I asked, my voice dripping with so much poison I figured would've killed a few dozen men. Honestly, I was surprised it didn't kill these guys. They looked a little hurt, but I think it was more confusion than anything else. I put my hand on the hilt of my sword, trying to threaten them to leave. "I'm a little more than angered now, so I suggest that you leave. _NOW._ " The cat came flying down and looked at me with big round eyes.

"I see that you found her, Natsu." He said. The pink haired boy, who had first introduced himself as Natsu, stepped forward. So did Grey.

"We're going to help you." He said, his hands already turning the air cool and frosty. He smiled, but it turned sour when I threatened them with my sword.

"NO. You're not." I hissed. I was getting more than pissed now. Soon Erza was there and I forced myself to sheathe my sword. I was still scowling, but forced myself to calm down. They all looked at me, and Erza spoke first.

"You wanted to search the building, didn't you?" Now, to me, this felt like an investigation where I was the bad guy being interrogated. I'll tell you, I didn't like being in that position. Not one bit. I looked around, and stood up to my full height.

"For a specific reason." I said, slowly, eyeing each of them carefully. I could feel the eyes of everyone in the room on me. However, something was off about the temperature outside. I was hearing noise, but it was hushed, like a whisper. It was soft, but the roar of those flames was something I wasn't even close to forgetting. Not even if it was to save my life. They started talking, but I hushed them with a small gesture. The roar was coming closer, but with them trying to talk over each other was getting in the way. It was interfering with my senses, and it was driving me insane.

"HUSH!" This time they fell silent. For a few moments they stared at me, but I was looking up at the sky, trying to find something specific. They could stare at me for all I cared, but at least they were quiet now. Maybe it was a bad move to hush them, but it was for the best. Now they were alert, and curious, but I could tell they were also serious.

I put my fingers to my head, and tried to find that specific voice, that specific person, that specific mind. I wanted to know if he was really here or not. A little while ago, I thought I heard his laughter above the roar of the flames, but that might've been something else. I certainly hoped it was. I was hoping for so many good things, that I wasn't prepared for what I found. OH, no. Not in the slightest. When I found his mind, which was somewhere on the other side of the wall, I almost doubled over and was just about ready to shout, which made Erza step forward in concern.

It was nothing like it used to be. It was wild with the roaring of flames, the intense desires to kill, and the even more intense anger, which I could barely decipher from his fiery-filled head, that was directed towards the thieves. He was ranting on about their failure, even when they couldn't help it. He was even ranting on about how most of the members in his guild were still without weapons. He didn't specify, and neither did his mind.

As soon as I took my fingers off my head, I felt my magic shift and I held out my hands towards the group. I willed my magic to wrap around them, and just as it was starting to take effect, Erza tried to stop me, Natsu was asking what it was and what was happening, Grey was confused and the cat tried to fly away. Nothing worked, and I simply sped the process and they all disappeared. I imagined somewhere far in the forest on top of a grand cliff, and dropped them there. I was afraid that they were going to follow me, as everybody had started to head back, so I put up a barrier to prevent them from doing so.

I put my fingers to my head long enough for me to transmit my message to them. I didn't leave any time for them to respond, nor did I care. I just wanted them to be safe.

' _This is for the best._ ' I could hear the confused thoughts from the cat, as well as Natsu and Grey, but Erza was trying to make me change my mind. I shut my minds reach off them and turned it to my enemy. He was still outside, trying to figure out what happened from one of the soldiers, but he wasn't getting much. I started thinking of all the things I could do to him as I walked further into the building and smiled, but just thinking about him made my smile turn sour. I scowled, getting frustrated at remembering all those terrible and dark thoughts. My magic responded, sparking in my hands and lighting the way for a short period of time. Once I had found the center of the building, with the help of my sense of direction, I ignited my hands. One with intense blue fire and the other with dark red lightning. I raised them high over my head, and thinking of all the things they had done to me, slammed them hard into the ground.

" _ **Ground Shaker!**_ " I felt the magic ripple underground and break up the floor around me. As the lightning ran up the walls and through the corridors, I was satisfied to see and hear the building crack and start to collapse in on itself. The flames followed in suit, making the cracks worse and burning everything that could've been valuable. I was angry, and my anger spilled into my magic, making it intensify at the core, then explode outwards, making the cracked walls suddenly burst apart and fly away from me. Just as the name of the spell suggested, the ground shook and it was not a light shake. It felt like an earthquake. The ground rumbled and shook as the magic passed through it, destroying anything that lay above it, namely the building.

I could hear the shouts of fear from the thieves, and even the shout of confusion from my enemy as the ground rumbled and the building cracked, then exploded with a beautiful show of blue flames and dark red lightning. Chunks of the building flew everywhere, and the God Slayer had to either dodge or hit the debris to avoid getting hit by the debris. That's weird to say, but it was true.

"What the hell?" He cried, his high voice carried over the sound of the debris and I cringed. "What is going on?" Did his voice get a little higher? It was him all right, but I didn't need to hear his voice to know. His magic was enough proof as he was careless about stealth and being quiet. How typical. I was so tempted to attack, but I knew I had to get away to avoid any major catastrophes. My magic, now at low level, could go out of control any time soon, especially when I destroyed the building with that huge blast. I concentrated, feeling my magic energy ripple around me, which I found strange, but otherwise felt my body being transported to the location I had in mind. It was remote, and in the middle of nowhere, which was perfect for a clean getaway.

I knew that destroying the building wasn't enough to shut down an operation, but it was a start. It would take time to rebuild. Lots of time. And then getting the things flowing once again would take even more time. As I said, it was a start. I could stick around and keep destroying their things. The thought made me smile. I opened my eyes, not having realized they were closed and looked around.

The forest around me was unfamiliar, and everything was similar. No one could find me now. My sense of direction told me I was a few miles away from the building. I sighed. Jeez, so much work. I starting walking, sending a few images to Erza in order to show her the range of destruction and the destruction itself. I felt her confusion, then surprise and astonishment. I kept smiling as I sent her some rubbish about me dying. It was fantastic, really. I made it look as if a wolf, a giant wolf, had attacked me and then the men had found me. They skewered me, impaled me, did any amount of things I could think of, then left my body to die alongside the wolf's. What would make it more believable? What would make them believe that I had died, just so they could then stay out of my way? Oooooh, I know. I took down the barrier, making it break apart and shatter. I could see their faces. It made me sad to think that I had just joined the guild and met amazing people, only to kill myself to chase my enemies alone.

Then, in the exact spot that I was in, I used the right magic to attract the largest wolf I could, and raised my sword. I swung it just low enough that it would turn enraged and attack me, then I killed it. Placing it in a particular manner, I took a nearby log and cast a simple, but realistic spell on it. Now I was holding an exact replica of myself.

I put my hands over the replica and closed my eyes, trying to make it fast. I imagined all the wounds the men in my own murder had inflicted on me and I felt my hands becoming slippery with blood. But then, what I didn't show in my illusionary murder, I put down all the dead men laying scattered around me, using twigs to create the perfect illusion. I smiled, climbing up to a nearby tree and lit my hand with a small white hazy type of magic. I set the haze on the branch, using it for my eyes and ears. It would be perfect in case they did decide to come and investigate. I opened my hand again and, feeling exhausted, summoned my familiar. I pointed towards my replica and a small ball of light came from my hand and landed beside it.

Little wings spread as soon as the light dimmed down. A small head looked around, then spotted the puddle of blood it was standing in. Now panicked, it tried to shake the replica awake, but was unsuccessful. I watched, using all my strength to conceal my magic and make my own familiar believe I was dead, or dying at least. I willed the replica to move, lightly touching the little creature on the head.

"It's...all...right." The replica whispered. Little tears welled in the familiars little eyes. I was pained, but it had to look real. "Go...get Erza...little one..." He tried to protest, but the replica's eyes were starting to close, and that convinced him, but he didn't know where she was. I willed my replica to put her hand on his head, and I flashed images to his mind about their whereabouts. Giant crocodile tears started welling up in his eyes and he nodded, flapping his wings as fast as he could. Soon he was out of sight and earshot. I smiled sadly. I then willed my replica to slowly shut her eyes, then lay limp like the rest of the men. Something didn't look right though, now that I looked at the scene from up high. Something that would make it believable. I looked and saw my 'could-have-been' fatal mistake. Other than the replica, nobody had blood. It looked as if everybody was sleeping with horrible nightmares. Ignoring the buzz in my head, which was intense, I focused and imagined all the blood that would've been spilled during the fight. Soon enough, there was blood everywhere.

And I mean _EVERYWHERE_. It was all over the trees, the forest floor, and even close to the top of the trees. It looked like a massacre. And that's what I intended. It would make it look as if I had put up a good fight, and that's what I would've done. I extended my sense of hearing and I could hear the little familiar trying to ignore the Dragon Slayer and talk to Erza to lead her to the replica. Soon, I heard the little flapping of the wings and I decided to hightail it out of here. It was time for me to leave.

I jumped down from the tree, and deciding to make it even more realistic, I walked over to the replica, took the spell of it, and tossed the log away. I walked around, getting the illusionary blood on my feet and walked away from the scene. I tried my best to make them strange, going from left to right as if I had trouble keeping my balance, and eventually, the footprints disappeared from the lack of blood on my feet. Occasionally I used my sword to put marks on the ground, as if I was leaning onto my sword for support. I put a few blood splotches here and there, and then after that, they disappeared altogether.

It was going to be quite a show when they finally arrived at the murder scene. After I was done with the tracks, I sprinted down the path for a little while, then cloaked myself with a cloaking spell and rose into the sky, summoning and spreading my winds to catch the wind and lift myself. I rose into the air and not once did I look or even turn back.

I saw through my little camera that everyone was looking around, trying to figure out what had happened, and who had done this. Erza knew, and she was upset over it. I hated to do this, but I didn't have a choice. I needed to do this alone.

Natsu was trying to get one of the dead man to talk, but he was too frustrated to actually do anything, and he ended up being just as angry as Erza. Grey was trying not to look at the dead bodies, the cat had tears in his eyes and my little familiar almost made me want to cry. He was trying to find me so badly, but the replica was gone and my magic was concealed, making it impossible for him to find me.

Soon enough, everyone was close to tears, even Erza, and the sight of her in that condition brought tears to my eyes. Repaying my savior with my own death, that was something I could never forgive myself with. I needed to deal with this alone, not with anyone to hold me back, and I needed to find that beautiful creature in the crystal caves from my dreams, then I could call back my familiar. I'm sure he would be delighted.

Maybe after the drama, I could come back and make a grand opening. However, I'm sure that won't be until a while. This time, I had a choice, and I could lead my life anywhere I chose, and I chose my own way.

...

...

...

Six months later...

Standing in front of a grand opening in the mountain, I waited for the sun to set. I had been waiting for quite a while now, maybe just around five or six months now. My outfit had changed quite drastically, but it overall still had the same designs. My clothes were no longer a dark purple and black, but more of a light, bluish purple mixed in with a little bit of red. The decorations were the same. I really wanted to see my familiar, and even summon him back to me to join me in this epic journey and discovery. I had finally found the crystal cave, and I was perhaps more captivated than the first time I had ever seen them, but that was a dream. This, however, was very real. I had loved it, but refrained from venturing any deeper, as I wanted to enjoy this moment with my familiar.

I concentrated, trying to recall the spell and it soon came to mind as easily as breathing. I spread my hands in front of me, and pictured my familiar, wanting to see his face again and feel the warm touch of his small scales and claws. Small light shone between my fingers, illuminating the large space in front of the opening. I wanted to go out with him on adventures, like I had always wanted to.

I thought of the giant opening, knowing that I wouldn't be able to go inside it until I was reunited with him. Soon, small wings unfurled and a small creature was there. The light died down and it looked around in confusion.

"What in the name of the Sage happened?" He growled, trying to find his surroundings and determine where he was. I found it a shame that his back was turned towards me, but that was something that I couldn't help. "Where am I? I'm pretty sure I did that last spell right." The small tail lashed behind him and he sat on his haunches, raising his head and still looking around, then sat down to scratch his ear. I took a few steps forward and his head swiveled towards me. His eyes were narrowed, his teeth were bared, and he crouched in a pouncing position with his tail still lashing out behind him.

I had thought before of all the things that I would've said to him once I saw him, but now that he was facing me, standing right in front of me after six whole months, all that I had wanted to say just slipped away from my mind. I was mind blown, I didn't know what to do or say, I couldn't move and I felt tears well up in my eyes, but I fought them back. His facial expression slowly changed from suspicion and defense to overwhelmed sadness and happiness. I bent down and spread my hands.

"You know I won't hurt you, right?" My voice was gentle, slow and low, but loud enough for him to hear. I could see that he was stuck in place just like I was. He didn't know what to say, and he couldn't move. He was clearly fighting tears, as they welled up in his eyes and even started to overflow down his small scaled face. I, myself was fighting tears, which were already overflowing and pouring gently down my face.

"Sage?" He whispered. His voice was the same as before, and it seemed like time had ignored him, as he still looked as young as the day I had found him. "Where have you been?" His scales were brighter, and seemed more polished. His small claws looked just as fragile as before, yet I could see in him a warrior's spirit, one who has seen the dreadful face of battle. Yet he appeared to be unharmed on the outside.

With movement I didn't think was possible, I saw that he was headed towards me, but then he was in my embrace and I closed my arms around him, wanting to stay like this forever. Giant tears welled in his eyes and he just let them fall, tumbling down my shirt and making me wet, but I didn't care. I hugged him, not wanting to let go, but he pulled away just enough for our eyes to meet. He saw my tears, he knew this wasn't a trick, but he had to be sure. His tiny claws tug into my skin, and I knew he was covering his sadness.

"I'm sorry." I said, my voice still low and gentle. "I have so much to tell you and even more to show you. It's been so long, I almost wish to turn back time and make up for it." My tears were far from clearing up and I wiped my hands across my eyes to get rid of them. He clawed at my shoulder and I let him go, just to see him climb up and settle himself on my shoulder. He curled his tail around my other shoulder and put one of his emerald-red wings on my head. I felt the familiar clawing on my back as he held on, and I reached out with one hand to scratch under his chin. He lightly purred, and his beautiful bright red eyes were now dry.

"Make up for what? Why would you want to turn back time?" He asked, his voice sounding weird through the purring, but he didn't stop. He was content now, lying on my shoulder and basking in the early morning sun that was rising high over the mountains.

"Don't worry, we have all the time in the world to catch up to each other. " I said, twirling his tail around my finger. This reminded me of so much. So many happy moments from just this one action, but I wanted to at least make it up to him before having to face the guild. Good lord, what was I going to say to them? The thought almost make me sick, but I forced myself to think on the bright side.

"Alright." He purred. "Where to next? I hope it's some place interesting." He smiled, his small baby teeth vaguely showing. He then sniffed the air. "It sure smells interesting." He snuggled closer and I felt the warmth from his scales start to flow through me. It felt amazing, I wondered why I stopped doing it.

I looked at his peaceful face as I turned towards the cave. I started walking, trying to take it slowly for my familiar. And now it was my turn to smile. "I sure hope it does, you will be amazed by the Crystal Cove and what lives in it. Trust me."

 **What do you think? Did anyone feel for that last part? I certainly had fun writing it. Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed this one. I'm not sure when I'll update again, but then that's pretty normal for me nowadays. I only write when I have time and lately my time has been limited. As I've said, don't worry. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed. I'm curious, now. What do you guys think will happen? Any fan-theories coming along? I hope so. Review if you wish and I will see all you wizards shortly, depending on how much time it takes me to write the next chapter.**

 **Toodles!**

 **-NilakantaDragonQueen619**


End file.
